


Come Together (No Pun Intended)

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Distension, Here's your filth Sky, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oh wait, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Smut, This is my most revised work, but this is the first okay smut, i forgot, is this enough, not really - Freeform, sin - Freeform, this is the worst think I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: Sendak gets a call that his mate's heat has started.





	Come Together (No Pun Intended)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/gifts).



> So... um... here's this

“I swear I don’t have the money!” The man screamed. His hand was currently twisted underneath Sendak’s heel, the bones of his fingers bending in an odd way. The cold cobblestone underneath him was slowly turning a dark red with the other man’s blood. “You have to believe me! I don’t have it!”

Sendak inhaled deeply, pulling the smoke from a cigarette into his lungs before slowly exhaling and watching it float up above him, escaping from the alley. “I believe you.” He said. His voice as dark and cold as the ground beneath their feet.

“Then you’ll let me go?” The man asked, letting the slightest bit of hope trickle into his voice. His limbs squirmed, preemptively trying to escape.

Sendak shifted his foot slightly, allowing a small amount of respite before dropping his lit cigarette onto the exposed wound and crushing his hand. The man’s mouth opened in a silent scream as his skin seared, his free hand banging futilely into the ground. “No.” He said calmly. “Because you see,” he bent down so that the man could smell the stink of smoke on his breath. “No one crosses the Galra family.”

He rose back up to his full height, his broad shoulders blocking out the light of the full moon, and his alpha scent perforating the entire alley. As he walked out, he made sure to put his full weight onto the man’s hand, listening to the blood-curdling scream as his fingers snapped like toothpicks.

“Take care of the body,” Sendak said to Haxus, his current bodyguard standing watch at the entrance to the alley, as he walked out.

Haxus’s hand rested briefly on the other man’s shoulder before abruptly pulling away. “Sir, he’s not dead yet.”

”Did I stutter?” Sendak asked, turning his imposing body on his subordinate. ”I told you to take care of the body.” Haxus tried to hide his wince when he smelled Sendak’s irritation.

”Yes, sir.”

Sendak strolled down the street, his black polished shoes clicking quietly on the cement of the sidewalk. The trill of a cell phone ringing broke through the silence of the night, and Sendak looked at the name on the screen before his face broke into a wide grin, and he answered before the second ring was complete.

”Yes, baby?”

\---

Shiro’s heat had started. He knew from the second he woke up. It was the middle of the night, and the sheets tangled and stuck to his sweaty legs. Slick trailed down his thighs, and he was overtaken with a desperate _need_ to be filled.

He sat up in his bed, ignoring the uncomfortable slide of slick oozing out of his hole. He knew even before he checked that his alpha wasn't with him; the air wasn't full of the familiar alluring mixture of cedar and musk that accompanied his mate everywhere. 

At the mere thought of his alpha, Shiro felt a wave of heat consume his body, and his hand gravitated naturally to his cock, fingers curling instinctively around it.

He stumbled across the room to the makeshift nest that he had made two days ago in preparation for his oncoming heat. It had been packed high with his and Sendak’s clothing. Stuffing his nose into the pile, he breathed deep, inhaling his mate’s scent, the pheromones causing slicker to trickle from his hole and down his legs, already dirtying the nest, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

What Shiro could bring himself to do, however, was bring his hand to his entrance, slipping two fingers in easily, the slide already smooth and welcoming. He imagined Sendak, sliding in and out of him, searching for the spot hidden deep inside his body.

He finally found it, the contact sending sparks of pleasure rippling through his body, drawing out a deep moan from his throat.

It didn't take long after that. Shiro couldn’t stop himself from slamming his fingers further inside, hitting that perfect spot every time so that he saw white. He was destined to finish from the time he started, and before long he was coming, the pleasure pulsing through his body until he was releasing in spurts, painting his chest with splatters of white.

Holding on to the faculties that he had regained, he reached for his phone, thankful that the screen could detect his prosthetic, and that he didn't have to dirty it with his other hand.

The phone rang once, twice, and then…

_”Yes, baby?”_

”It’s started.”

\---

Sendak didn't think that he had ever made the trip to their home faster than he did then. Before the car had even pulled onto the highway, his commanding scent had forced the beta driving into submission, and they were going much faster than they really should have been.

The smell of his omega was so strong and sweet that it had his cock rising in his pants as soon as he walked into the house. It only got stronger as the mates drew closer, their scents mingled together to create something genuinely intoxicating.

After what felt like hours of wading through the house, Sendak eagerly slammed open the door to Shiro’s room, only to find his omega in a heat-induced haze, his flesh hand wrapped around his leaking cock, tugging on it as his thighs propelled him up and down on a black heat aid. A smile curled Sendak’s lips upwards as he took in the size of it. The aid was big, but not bigger than him.

Shiro practically melted when Sendak’s scent washed over him. He bared his neck, their bond mark in full view, and sank down further onto the toy in his ass, moaning all the while. His movements turned more frantic, the very proximity of his mate spurning him on and driving himself closer to the edge.

Sendak stalked closer to his mate before he kneeled at the edge of the nest, watching, and ignoring his own arousal. ”How many times?” He asked with gravel in his voice as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his aching cock, using all if his will power not to wince when the pressure was taken off of his erection.

”Two.” Shiro gasped out, his voice breaking up as he tugged harder at his length, letting a new, louder, moan spill from his lips. ”Only two.”

Sendak smiled and leaned forward to kiss his omega, prompting more slick to gush from his hole. ”I’ll tell you what.” He murmured, moving his mouth from his mate’s and leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses up his jaw and to his ear. ”If you make it three right now,” he nipped at Shiro’s earlobe earning another delicious moan. ”I’ll make it four, and then five, and then six, and then however many more you want after that.”

He emphasized each number with a kiss, stopping only when he reached the unmarred scent gland. ”Deal?” he whispered.

”Deal,” Shiro whispered back, his eyes already threatening to roll back into his head in pleasure. The coil in his gut winding tighter and tighter until finally, with a flick of his wrist, and his mate right in front of him, he came for the third time that night.

Sendak didn't even wait for him to stop coming before he was pulling the omega off of the heat aid, laying himself down in the nest, placing Shiro in his lap, and letting him ride out the rest of his orgasm there.

Shiro started removing the last few layers of clothing between the two of them as soon as he was seated. Their shirts were discarded, followed immediately by Sendak’s pants and underwear.

The alpha reached a hand back to prod at the slick entrance, and he found himself grinning animalistically at how much slick was pooling into his fingers. Shiro spread his arms out in front of him, placing both hands on his mate's chest, partially to balance himself, and partially to feel the muscle shifting under his skin.

Sendak smiled as he lined up his weeping cock to his omega’s entrance, causing them both to groan in anticipation.

”Are you ready for me?” Sendak asked devilishly.

”Always.”

Shiro sunk down part way on his alpha’s cock, moaning at the feeling of being so complete, so perfectly _full_. It never changed.

Slowly, he began to roll and shift his hips downward, taking more of his alpha’s dick each time until their hips met, and he bottomed out. They both groaned at the feeling of the other.

They began to move together, Sendak thrusting up into his mate, drinking in the moans spilling from his lips, running his hands reverently up Shiro’s thighs before gripping his hips and slamming them down on his member.

Sendak reached an arm down and tugged at Shiro’s length, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and making the omega whine at the pleasure.

”Sendak! Sendak, please,” Shiro was panting, the title falling from his lips frantically as they moved together. ”Harder, _alpha_.”

Honestly, how could he possibly refuse a request like that? Sendak thrust his hips harder into his omega, his cock reaching deeper and deeper inside of him.

Shiro moaned and reached his hand down, splaying it flat against his stomach. “Feel you.” He muttered, his face flushed practically red. “Feel you here.”

Sendak looked at him questioningly before Shiro pressed down on his stomach, and _holy fuck_ Sendak could feel the pressure on his dick increase.

Growling, he pushed Shiro’s hand away, sat up, and watched as the skin of his abdomen bulged out slightly as he thrust deeper inside. His hands traced the outline, and he put more pressure there, causing Shiro to throw his head back and moan.

”Sendak!” He shouted. ”Fuck! Fuck me!” His hips were frantically moving back and forth between his alpha’s hips and hand. Trapped between pleasures before finally, the coil inside his gut snapped, and he was coming over his mate's hand and chest, dirtying the both of them.

His hips stilled, but Sendak’s didn't.

”That makes four; I'm so proud of you, baby. So proud.”

If it weren't for the blissed-out look on Shiro’s face, he might have been worried over his lack of a response. Their chests rose and fell in tandem with each other, and then Sendak was flipping them so that Shiro was underneath him in the nest.

Sendak began to move again, watching with rapt attention as the flush on his mate’s skin spread. He began to move, and Shiro arched his back, the overstimulation not quite gone.

He grabbed the cock between them and pumped it in time with his hips, the cum coating it making the slide up and down so easy and smooth. “How are you doing, baby?”

In response, Shiro’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands curled into the blankets of the nest, and he whined, baring his neck so that their bond mark was on display. “Good, so good, _Sendak_. More, deeper, please. _Alpha_.”

His hips moved faster as he thrust deeper into his omega, his knot beginning to form and catching on Shiro’s rim. Shoving one of Shiro’s legs up practically to his ears, Sendak thrust in deeper, his cock hitting his mate’s prostate with startling accuracy.

“Are you close, baby?” Sendak purred in Shiro’s ear. Shiro desperately nodded, one of his hands coming to pinch at one of his nipples.

“So close, so close.” Shiro gasped, his own hips undulating against Sendak, trapped once again between those two pleasures.

Sendak bent down and sucked lightly at the bond mark, shooting pleasure through Shiro’s body and making him arch up even higher. “Are you going to come for me? Paint my chest white? Squeeze me so tightly so that I have no choice but to knot you? To _breed_ you? Are you going to do it, baby?” He let his teeth graze the mark before he lightly bit down. “Come for me, baby.”

And like a switch had been flipped, Shiro was coming, spilling between the two of them and clenching deliciously around Sendak's dick, sending his alpha over the edge. With one final thrust, Sendak forced his knot past the ring of muscle and came deep inside his mate.

Shiro’s walls convulsed, milking him for everything he had until there was nothing left and he lay panting over the body of his omega. The knot ensured that they couldn’t move from each other for the next ten minutes, but they reached for each other's mouths nonetheless.

“So beautiful.” Sendak murmured against the pale skin of his mate. “So wonderful.” He mouthed at the junction between his neck and shoulder, just below his scent glands. “Love you. I love you so much, baby.”

Shiro moaned against him. “Love you too.” He muttered. “So good to me. I love you so much.” He smiled before grinding down on Sendak’s cock, still buried deep in his ass. “Love how wet you make me, love how _full_ you make me.”

Sendak growled against him, pulling Shiro’s hips back into his lap. “Be careful what you wish for, baby.” He pulled his knot gently against Shiro’s rim until it was threatening to pop out before grinding it back into Shiro, making them both moan out.

He repeated the motion, again and again, and again, before they were both hard, Sendak leaking precum into his mate’s still sealed hole.

He spun them around again so that Shiro was laying against Sendak’s sweaty chest, too tired to sit up, but still moaning through it all.

Sendak was still mouthing at Shiro’s skin, tasting the salty sweet flavor of his mate on his tongue before rutting into him more frantically, chasing after a release that was already so close. Too close.

Shiro was in heaven above him, his already abused prostate being further stimulated, and his cock was rubbing deliciously against Sendak’s abs, trapped between their stomachs as they moved. It wasn’t long before he would be coming again, splattering the two of them with his sticky cum.

Sendak would run his finger through it before feeding it back to Shiro, and _god_ just that image ensured his fate.

“Coming!” Shiro shouted, somehow still relatively coherent, as he did just that in the space between them. Sendak followed soon after, filling his mate to the brim once again before his knot had time to deflate.

When it finally did, Sendak pulled out, the feeling of emptiness leaving Shiro wanting more. He tried to clench, to keep all of Sendak's release inside of him, even though he knew it would all inevitably come out. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

Sendak pulled a cloth from the bedside table, using it to clean their stomachs. He ran the towel over Shiro’s stomach, and his omega whined. “Sendak, not too hard.” He covered his stomach with both of his hands, holding it almost protectively. “You’re gonna leak out.”

Sendak smiled and kissed Shiro deeply. “Sorry, baby.” He said, then struck by some primal urge he asked. “May I see?”

Shiro hesitated for a second before nodding and removing his hands, revealing a small protrusion where he had been stuffed so full of cum, it looked like he was in the beginning stages of pregnancy.

Sendak growled, his alpha instincts kicking in as he placed his giant palm over the small bump, the only thought in his head being, _I want to make this real_.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... I wrote that. A huge thank you to like, everyone that looked over this! Like, huge.


End file.
